marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Klum (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = unidentified mother (deceased) Garrison Klum (Mister Brownstone) (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former drug dealer | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Mutant (born from Artificial Mutant parents) | PlaceOfBirth = Red Bank, New Jersey | Creators = Kevin Smith; Terry Dodson; Rachel Dodson | First = Spider-Man and the Black Cat #1 | HistoryText = Klum inherited his mutant genes from his parents, whom Nazi scientists implanted with mutant genetic material while in a concentration camp. He grew up persecuted by others for being Jewish, and sexually molested by his brother Garrison. Garrison discovered his own teleportation power when he accidentally killed his mother, by sending mouthwash into her heart. He was a drug dealer and hit on the idea of using it to send drugs into his clients' bloodstreams, making syringes (and the resulting needle tracks) superfluous. Garrison also forced Klum to telepathically influence those clients to buy the drugs. The two became wealthy and began to acquire legitimate business interests. Garrison and Klum drew the attention of the Black Cat when two of their clients died from an overdose. Before she could capture them, though, Klum sent heroin into her system. Garrison would have raped her, but Klum killed him by teleporting himself into the space Garrison occupied. The Black Cat went to jail for Garrison's murder. Before Spider-Man and Daredevil could rescue her, Klum teleported her out of the jail and onto the top of a bridge (the one where Gwen Stacy died). There he learned that she had been raped years before. For the first time in his life, he felt an emotional connection with someone. When Spider-Man found them, he caught Klum unprepared. Spider-Man's trauma associated with the bridge, as well as his past romance with the Black Cat, made him lose control, and he beat Klum badly enough to leave permanent scars. When Klum produced a gun, Spider-Man plugged the barrel with a web; the gun exploded and blew Klum off the bridge. He teleported away, but he had accumulated so much downward kinetic energy that, when he reappeared (in an unknown location), he shattered his leg when he landed on it. Hungry for revenge but unsure of himself, Klum decided to masquerade as a Spidey foe without super powers, so that Spider-Man would become overconfident. He bought the second Mysterio's costume and equipment from the Kingpin and learned how to use them. When Spider-Man revealed his secret identity, Klum put his scheme into motion. Klum planted traps throughout the school where Parker worked and surrounded the building with a cloud of knockout gas. His scheme began to fall apart when the original Mysterio, Quentin Beck, (long thought dead) appeared, followed closely by the second Mysterio, Daniel Berkhart. Beck seemed amused by the situation while Berkhart wanted to fight. Klum, saving his powers to use against Spider-Man, fared poorly against the more experienced villain, and Spidey eventually defeated Berkhart. Klum used his powers in an attempt to make Spider-Man cut his own throat, but Flash Thompson got the knife away and threw it at Klum, wounding his arm. To cover his escape, Klum remotely started the timer on a bomb in the basement, thus diverting Spider-Man and Thompson, and tried to take the school nurse Miss Arrow hostage. To Klum's surprise, she stabbed him in the chest with a spike. He teleported to safety. Whether he survived his injury or not is unknown. | Powers = Teleportation: Klum can instantaneously teleport items from one place to another. He can also teleport himself and others. Telepathy: Klum can psionically compel other people to perform actions, even those that they would not voluntarily perform, such as drug use or suicide. Telekinesis: Klum can psionically cause objects to move and hover. | Abilities = Pharmacology: Klum has studied the manufacture and use of a wide variety of poisons and recreational drugs. | Strength = | Equipment = Mysterio Suit: Its capabilities include springs in the heels (jumping), gas jets in the boots (creating smokescreens), wire mesh in the cloak (shocking opponents), acid jets in the gloves (dissolving webs), tasers in the gloves (shocking opponents), mirrored helmet (protecting his identity), air supply in the helmet (protecting him from his own gases), and sonar (navigating through smokescreens). Other types of gas include hypnotics, hallucinogens, narcotics, and one that suppresses Spider-Man's "spider sense." Mysterio's gadgets: These devices include holographic projectors, dart guns, robots, and an electrical disruptor beam. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mysterio_%28Francis_Klum%29 }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)